A party 4 Phoenix
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: Hello :D this is a oneshot for Phoenixheart25 because it's her birthday and she deserves it. Warning: may be short and it has OCs in it I don't own Yugioh unfortunately


**Hello, it's mah BFF, Phoenixheart25's B-day and I want to celebrate with the best party ever! Of course like most of it cannot be done so I put it in a story. I hope you enjoy this oneshot**

**Warning: the characters may be OOC, because honestly, when would Kaiba ever go to a Birthday party?**

**XxXxX**

"Okay people! Lets move it! Phoenix is gonna be here in 10 minutes and I want everything to be the best it can!" Demon shouted for all to hear.

Mizuki (my OC) started up the music while yugi turned the pool heater on and started the water slide. Demon She had sent Azeneth (Phoenix's OC) to bring Phoenix to the party. When she would get here, everyone would yell "SURPRISE!" And start partying.

Nearby, Joey and Tristan were setting up the food while every now and then they would steal a brownie or chocolate covered Oreo and stuff it down their throats while Kaiba would roll his eyes. Duke was setting up the karaoke station. Soon enough, everything was up and ready to go.

"Now all we need is Phoenix and this will be complete!" Yugi cheered while Atem nodded with a smile. "So, now what?" Joey wondered. "Well, we did do a good job with the decorating," Demon stated while looking off at the lights that were set to go off as soon as it got Dark (courtesy of Bakura). "So I think we can start the party now!" She smirked.

After that, everything started coming alive. The music was turned up so everyone on the block could hear it clearly. The lights in the pool started changing colors from red, to purple, to orange. The Kareoke station on the other hand, was not to start until Azeneth arrived with Phoenix.

Soon enough, some were dancing, and some had changed into their swimsuits and started a splashing contest. Demon forgot about Azeneth and Phoenix when suddenly...

"SURPRISE!"

Demon turned around in shock as she saw Phoenix with an enormous smile plastered on her face. "For me?" She asked excitedly "Oh thank you Demon!" She squealed squeezing her best friend until Demon turned blue from lack of air.

"Alrighty then, lets have the birthday girl sing a song!" Duke's voice rang through the air. Phoenix's face turned beet red in an instant "I- I- I can't sing in front of a crowd like this." She stuttered. "And that's why we'll be doing it together!" Demon assured her. So with that, they waltzed onto the stage.

The song "Everybody Talks" started up and they started singing (A/N: yeah i don't know the words to this song) at first you couldn't hear Phoenix, but as the song went on, she was singing as though she wasn't heard. Demon was lip syncing due to her lack of not knowing the words. Luckily Phoenix didn't notice. The song ended and everybody started cheering. Both had gained a little confidence as they walked off.

Phoenix didn't even bother with the presents as she went off to the pool where Atem was waiting patiently for Mizuki to finish giving Azeneth advice. Or at least Demon figured that is what was happening.

When they were done Mizuki and Demon got Duke to play them a song. At first they bickered on what song to play, but they soon agreed on "Bring me to life". (A/N: on the other hand, I know this song by heart.)

"How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb

Without a soul

My spirits sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find it there and lead

It

Back

Home

Wake me up inside

Wake me up inside

Call my name and save me from the dark

Bid my blood to run

Before I come undone

Save me from the nothing I've become

Bring me to life..." (A/N: yeah I'm not going to do the whole song)

Demon saw Phoenix all happy-faced as Azeneth and Atem holding hands. Mizuki must've seen it too because she gave Azeneth a thumbs up sign.

When the song ended Phoenix, Atem, and Azeneth congratulated both of them as they headed for the pool. Phoenix then declared

"This is the best birthday ever!"

**XxXxX**

**Free virtual birthday cake for everyone!**

**And It can be any flavor you want!**

**Anyway, Happy Birthday to Phoenix and if its your birthday to day too then happy birthday. If you understood none of this then oh, well this is my story!**

**Demon out**


End file.
